


Excuse me, what?

by isaacedison



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacedison/pseuds/isaacedison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas learnt an important lesson during his 'for good old time's sake' reunion: If you want to break up with someone because you're one hundred percent sure that they are cheating on you, listen to their side of the story first. Maybe you're just being stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Teresa had promised, "For good old time's sake, come on!"

 

Thomas regretted agreeing to this stupid meeting. He had his reasons for not wanting to see the majority of these people ever again. Especially his ex-boyfriend. It wasn't as if he was still in love with him, it didn't even hurt anymore. Well, yes, sometimes he did cry before going to sleep, wishing the love of his life would be there to hold him. And yes, every now and then he thought about calling the older one to ask him out. But he really didn't love him anymore. Not a single bit.

 

Okay, so maybe he still kind of liked him. 'Like' as in 'love.' But he truthfully hated himself for his feelings.

 

How could he still be interested in the guy that broke his heart? Who lied to him, cheated on him, who didn't even feel a tiny little bit sorry? Why did he still spend so much time thinking of the boy who didn't even felt the necessity to call him, to fight for him? Thomas didn't know. He just couldn't understand himself.

 

=

 

_"We should move together. I mean, we have been dating for the past couple years and... it would just make sense, I don't know. What do you think, Newt?"_

 

_"Tommy, I'd love to move in with you."_

 

=

 

"Teresa, I can't do this."

 

"Of course you can! It's not like there's anything to be afraid of. You're going to meet your old friends from high school. Don't you remember how amazing it was back then? We were inseparable and so close! And now we're barely in touch anymore. It'll be cool to catch up."

 

"But Newt's probably going to be there... with Minho."

 

Thomas and Minho had gotten along very well for quite some time. That was until the Asian boy decided to take his chances with Newt. Afterwards, Thomas never talked to his former friend again. No matter how many times Minho called or texted him. Thomas just threw his phone away and bought a new one, so that no one from his past could bother him anymore.

 

"It's been two years, Tom. Don't you think it's time to forgive them?" Teresa asked.

 

"As long as I'm still hurting," Thomas explained, "I'm not going to forgive anyone."

 

=

 

_"You've been spending a lot of time with Minho lately..."_

 

_"Um, yeah. But don't worry about it, we're just friends. He's a nice guy, you know?"_

 

=

 

As soon as Thomas entered the room, he wanted to leave again. It wasn't because of the terrible country music that played in the background or because of the stinking smell of smoke. No, it was because of the sight of his ex-boyfriend leaning over to his new lover, whispering something in his ear while laughing.

 

Oh fuck it, now Thomas definitely knew that he was still in love with Newt. It was the only logical explanation for the pain in his chest as he watched the two boys who sat at a table together a few metres away. For a second, Newt turned around and looked directly into Thomas's eyes. He looked shocked. The British boy instantly got pale and looked away in embarrassment. Thomas could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

He hadn't seen Newt in two years.

 

Newt looked more mature. It was weird how he could have changed so much while still being the same. He got more handsome, at least that was what Thomas thought, but maybe it was just his imagination. He felt like a complete idiot. Here he was, longing for his ex-boyfriend to pull him into his arms and to tell him that from now on everything was going to be fine. Ridiculous. Thomas was pretty sure that his entire body language practically screamed "I still love you."

 

Teresa, still standing next to her best friend, gave him an encouraging smile.

 

"Trust me," she said, "The evening will be super nice."

 

=

 

_"Wanna go to the cinema tonight? I heard that this new movie, that came out a week ago, is amazing."_

 

_"I can't. I promised Minho that we would...Um... pick out a gift for his... mother's birthday? But maybe we can go to the cinema tomorrow?"_

 

_"Sure..."_

 

=

 

Thomas wandered around in the room, trying to avoid Newt. He felt incredibly torn between wanting to be near him and wanting to run away from him. Every now and then he quickly glanced towards Newt's direction, only to see the blond talking to Minho. It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

 

Although Teresa had sworn to stay with Thomas the entire time, she had vanished only a few minutes after they had entered the party. Now she was talking to Alby and Gally, exchanging old stories. Thomas honestly felt like the fifth wheel. No one really talked to him or paid attention to him at all.

 

And then there was this really unfortunate incident.

 

Thomas was walking down a dark corridor (if the others kept ignoring him, he might as well explore the building.) What he found was his ex-boyfriend - with Minho.

 

"You said he wouldn't be here! You promised, Minho!" Newt hissed angrily.

 

"Calm down, it's... It's a chance? The two of you could talk? Be friends again?" Minho had sounded optimistic.

 

"I really don't want to see Thomas."

 

Enormous pain shot through Thomas entire body. Well, now he knew for sure that Newt wasn't interested in making up with him.

 

What he didn't know was what Newt told Minho after Thomas had left his hiding spot.

 

"You don't get it, Minho. It still hurts like hell. He left me and I... I just can't forget him. I still love him and it bloody hurts like hell."

 

=

 

_"Thomas, can I talk to you for a second?"_

 

_"Sure, what's wrong, Brenda?"_

 

_"It's about Newt."_

 

_"What do you-"_

 

_"He's cheating on you."_

 

=

 

Smalltalk had never really been Thomas' thing. He was terrible at it and every time he tried to actually speak to someone it seemed more like he was forcing himself onto somebody.

 

"So," he began another disappointing conversation,"This is supposed to be some kind of 'meet your old friends once again' thing but I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

 

The girl in front of him furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Smooth."

 

"I was actually being serious."

 

"I'm here because of my boyfriend, you probably know him," she explained while taking her glas from the table in front of them.

 

"And your boyfriend's name is...?"

 

"Minho."

 

=

 

_"Maybe you should just tell Thomas that-"_

 

_"Are you crazy? I cannot bloody tell him about it. Not yet. And you won't say anything either, okay? It's not the right time. This is our little secret. I'm going to talk to him... in a few months maybe?"_

 

_Thomas stopped listening and just ran. He had heard enough._

 

=

 

Apparently Minho had a girlfriend. And apparently they had been dating for almost two years. There was only one possible explanation for this. Minho had decided to ruin Thomas's relationship just so he could get together with Newt and then cheat on the British boy. Thomas was furious. Minho propably broke Newt's heart. And still they managed to remain friends?

 

Thomas noticed that something about his theory was off, he just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

 

When he saw how Minho stood up to walk over to the toilets, Thomas decided not to think anymore. Now it was time to act.

 

=

 

_"Tommy, can I talk to you for a second? It's really important and I've been waiting for a really long time to tell you-"_

 

_"You know what? No, you cannot talk to me. In fact, I don't want you to ever talk to me again, okay? Just get lost and leave me alone!"_

 

_"Wait, why are you-"_

 

_"I said go away! I hereby break up with you. There you have it. Are you happy now? Was it at least worth it? All the lies and the betrayal? I really hope that you will be happy knowing that you threw away a once in a lifetime opportunity. You could have had the greatest life ever, a caring boyfriend and who knows what else might have happened. But no. You decided to destroy all of it. And the worst thing about this is that you didn't even try to make this the least painful that's possible. I'll never forgive you for that. I hate you."_

 

=

 

Thomas pressed Minho against the wall.

 

"How dare you break Newt's heart?"

 

The Asian boy didn't seem to have any regrets.

 

"I could just ask you the same. After all, you were the one who broke up with him," Minho hissed.

 

He freed himself from Thomas's grip and pushed the brown haired boy away.

 

"He cheated on me," Thomas explained furiously.

 

"He didn't cheat on you. Who knows how you even got that idea!" Minho yelled back.

 

"Oh, so you're saying that my boyfriend - thanks to you now ex-boyfriend - spending all of his time with some random dude is totally normal and nothing to worry about?" Thomas shot back.

 

"Have you ever asked him why he spent his time the way he did?"

 

Minho's voice became dangerously quiet.

 

"Oh please. It was crystal clear, wasn't it? I didn't need to ask him and he didn't need to tell me, hell, I didn't want him to look into my eyes and say 'Hey Tommy, I've been cheating on you for the past few weeks and now I think we should break up.'"

 

Minho didn't answer for a while.

 

"Listen closely, you idiot,” he then whispered, “Newt did not cheat on you. The reason he spent so much time with me was because he needed my help with something. He wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Oh, of course!” Thomas hissed, getting angrier with every passing second, “And what kind of surprise would require your help?”

 

“He wanted to propose to you.”

 

 

 

**tbc in part II**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, do you remember that one time I was like "I'll upload the next chapter in a few days" and it took me five months to actually upload it? What a funny story, right? However, now that the second chapter is finally ready (to be honest, I was done writing for quite some time, just too lazy to proofread it), I hope you'll like it.

_Newt nervously walked up and down in his room. His friend Minho was sitting on his bed, staring at him both expectingly and annoyed._

 

_"Dude, can you stop pacing around for a second? It's driving me crazy," he complained, "Plus, you wanted to tell me something. Do it or I'll leave within ten seconds."_

 

_The British boy took a deep breath._

 

_"I want to propose to Thomas," he explained._

 

_Minho's eyes widened at that statement. Of course, he knew that Newt and Thomas were meant to be. They had been dating for such a long time and they still acted as if they were two teenagers on their first date that couldn't get enough of each other. But marriage was a different story._

 

_"You sure you're ready for that? I mean, you're in your early twenties... tons of things could happen..."_

 

_"I'm one hundred percent sure," Newt exclaimed, "He's the one. I know it. He makes me feel amazing and special. He always supports me and whenever I need him, he's here for me. I love him. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's the one, Minho!"_

 

_Minho eyed him suspiciously._

 

_"That sounds great but - no offense - why do you tell me all of this instead of just asking him already?"_

 

_"You don't understand, the proposal has to be perfect. I don't want to just ask him, it has to be special. And you have to help me with it."_

 

_"You've come to the right place, my friend. In fact, during the past few years I've been planning all sorts of events, especially proposals. I'm an expert when it comes to such things. Good thing you came to me first," Minho exclaimed while rolling his eyes at his friend._

 

_"Please," Newt whined._

 

_Minho eyed him carefully. He had known Newt for a couple of years but he had never seen him act like this. Usually, Newt wasn't much of a team player. He tended to run things by himself, simply because he didn't want anyone else to interfere. And now he looked like he was about to kneel down in front of Minho and beg him with teary eyes for help._

 

_"Okay, okay," Minho said, "I'm gonna help ya."_

 

_"Oh my gosh, you are the best!"_

 

_Newt pulled Minho in a tight embrace. He had succeeded at step number one of his 'Tommy and I are getting married' plan._

 

 

#

 

 

Thomas didn't feel very well. He wasn't sure if he could trust Minho. Part of him thought "Newt wanting to propose might be a logical answer to all of this" while the other part yelled "I really don't like that guy that might or might not have stolen my boyfriend!" Thomas's was lost.

 

He walked across the room, looking for Teresa. He needed to talk about this, he needed to figure out if what Minho had told him was true. And he himself was way too biased to form his own opinion. Unfortunately, Teresa was nowhere to be seen.

 

Thomas was about to lose all his hopes when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd of his former friends. If there was anyone - beside Newt, Thomas wasn't sure why he didn't ask his ex boyfriend directly, after all, he was the source of all the answers to Thomas's questions - who could help him, it was this person.

 

He dove right into the crowd and grabbed her shoulders, so that she was forced to turn around and face him.

 

"Oh, hi Thomas," she greeted him while smiling sweetly.

 

"It's been a long time, Brenda."

 

#

 

_"Candle light dinner, roses, Champagne... I thought you wanted a really unique and special proposal, but apparently you're going for the good old rom-com style."_

 

_"Well, it's romantic?" Newt tried to defend himself._

 

_He actually knew that the ideas he'd had so far were all boring, but he didn't know what else to do. Of course, he wanted to prepare something amazing, something Thomas would always remember but his mind was blank. He had no clue what to do for his boyfriend. And there was something else he was scared of as well._

 

_"Minho..." He carefully started._

 

_"I've said it once and I'm going to say it again: no fireworks. We both know that it would go horribly wrong."_

 

_"No, I... Well, I mean..."_

 

_"What is it?" Minho's voice sounded a little worried._

 

_"What if he rejects the proposal?"_

 

_"He won't."_

 

_"But-"_

 

_"Newt," Minho interrupted him soothingly, "He won't reject you."_

 

#

 

Brenda wasn't a bad person. She had been one of Thomas's closest friends for quite some time, that was, before he started distancing himself from everyone apart from Teresa (it was a pure miracle that he and Teresa were still friends, she was just too stubborn to accept that Thomas needed some time for himself after the big break up and stayed with him.) Thomas didn't really doubt her when she told him about Minho and Newt. Why would she have been lying after all?

 

Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

"Why did you tell me that Newt was cheating on me?" Thomas asked.

 

Suddenly, he didn't have any problems with being straight forward. Brenda shot him a confused glance.

 

"Well, because you're my friend and I wanted to protect you? I didn't want you to get hurt by Newt, so I thought that I should talk to you about the entire thing," she answered.

 

"But Newt wasn't cheating on me!"

 

Brenda looked at the boy, taken aback.

 

"I - I saw them! They acted like a couple all the time! They were holding hands and hugging and all this unnecessary skinship..." Brenda seemed lost in her thoughts. It took a while until she paid attention to Thomas again. "I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, folding get hands in front of her face, "I really thought that he was a cheater... And then the two of you broke up... I broke you up... Oh God, Thomas, I'm so sorry!"

 

Maybe he should have been angry. But in this moment, everything he felt was happiness.

 

#

 

_"Maybe you should just tell Thomas that-"_

 

_"Are you crazy? I cannot bloody tell him about it. Not yet. And you won't say anything either, okay? It's not the right time. This is our little secret. I'm going to talk to him... in a few months maybe?"_

 

_"In a few months?" Minho asked, "Newt, it's not that hard just stand in front of him, kneel down and say 'Will you please marry me?' Even I could do that."_

 

_Minho underlined what he had said by demonstrating the proposal to Newt. He keeled down in front of his friend, holding an invisible box with a ring inside._

 

_"It's not that easy."_

 

_"It is. You're ready, trust me. Ask him. Tomorrow night. He'll say yes, I'm sure of it."_

 

#

 

 

Again Thomas tried to make his way through the crowd. He was on his way to Newt. Now was his chance. After all those years, thinking that it was over between them, thinking that the person he loved the most had cheated on him, after being heartbroken for such a long time... now he could finally look into Newt's eyes again and tell him how he felt. And he hoped that Newt still felt the same way about him.

 

#

 

_Minho knew that Newt would come by to tell him how the proposal went. At least that was what he hoped. After all, he hadn't spent his entire afternoon trying to find the right words to congratulate his friend for nothing. So when he heard the faint knocking and opened the door with a big grin, he didn't expect Newt to stand in front of him with teary eyes._

 

_"He broke up with me," Newt half whispered, half sobbed, "Tommy broke up with me."_

 

#

 

As Thomas approached Newt he felt all of his nervousness fade away. It had always been like that. Back when they were dating, Newt was the one person that could always calm Thomas down, that could reassure him that everything was okay. He never really thought about it but whenever Newt was around, Thomas felt safe and comfortable. And now, after years of loneliness, the feeling of comfort found its way back to his heart, just like he had found his way back to Newt.

 

He took one last deep breath.

 

"Newt?" he carefully asked, not wanting to startle the older one.

 

Although Thomas couldn't see his face, he sensed that Newt was suddenly very tense. He almost froze upon hearing the brunets voice. Still, the British boy found the courage to turn around and face his ex boyfriend.

 

"Thomas."

 

Being called by his first name seemed weird for Thomas but after such a long time of separation he didn't want to point it out.

 

"Good to see you again," Thomas said smiling, "You- you look amazing."

 

Newt blushed, but he didn't reply. After a few seconds of silence, which definitely felt like an eternity, Thomas decided to speak again.

 

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I was an idiot. It's just that... I genuinely thought that you were cheating on me and it made me upset. And... I don't even know why I didn't listen to you, why I didn't want you to explain anything to me. All I know is that I was sad and angry and one hundred percent sure that you were dating Minho because- do I even have to explain that? The two of you spent every second together-"

 

"Oh, so you jumping to conclusions is my fault?" Newt interrupted him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"How can that be my fault?!"

 

"You're the brains in this relationship. When I go crazy you have to be the one who calms me down and sets everything right."

 

"I tried but you changed your cell phone number-"

 

"Because I wanted you to fight for me? I needed some proof that you really loved me and not Minho and-"

 

"When you thought I was cheating on you with Minho, then why didn't you fight for me, hm?"

 

"Obviously because my heart was broken?"

 

"My heart was broken too!"

 

"But I didn't know that!"

 

"GUYS!"

 

"What?" both Thomas and Newt screamed into Minho's face.

 

"Shouldn't the two of you be making up or something like that? I mean... everything turned out well, didn't it?" Minho asked in confusion.

 

He honestly didn't get their argument. They should have been happy. After all, the entire cheating incident was just a false rumour.

 

"Well," Thomas stuttered, "Do you... I mean, would you like to... Maybe... go for some coffee...like... Maybe sometime...Newt...?"

 

Again, Newt blushed.

 

"I'd love to."

 

#

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit torn between "Yes, this is it, the end. I'll leave whatever happens next to your imagination" and "Yaaas, third chapter, anyone?" So if you want me to write another chapter, just tell me and I promise to (this time really) write as fast as I can and upload it soon. Sounds like a deal? And if not, then I hope you enjoyed this twoshot (:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part of the story. I'll upload the second one in a few days maybe~ Hope you have a nice day~


End file.
